Stupid Blood
by LittleChonente
Summary: Red visits Blue at the wrong time of the month. It s my first story, be nice please. Criticism would help a lot too. Red X Blue Female Luckyshipping. Pokemon. Blah blah blah.
1. We All Grow Up

Pokemon belongs to (C) Satoshi Tajiri

Pokemon Special belongs to (C) Hidenori Kusaka

I don`t own any of the pokemon franchise

Pairing: Luckyshipping (RedXBlue)

Blue is the girl here btw so sorry to disappoint Originalshipping fans who only saw the RedXBlue part haha.

Blue was just sitting comfortably in her living room grooming her Wigglytuff (which was nicknamed Jiggly because of its pre-evolved form) on a rainy afternoon. Blue`s Blasty was enjoying the rain outside in the backyard of her cottage along with Ditty who transformed into another Blastoise. Snubby and Clefy just stayed put near the warm part of the refrigerator in the small kitchen. Blue couldn't`t help but smile at her Pokemon. She found it funny how each did their own thing during the rainy weather and better yet, in pairs. Blue looked over at the clock on the wall.

"6:48" Blue said to herself.

The Evolver gently placed Jiggly next to her on the couch then stood up to use the bathroom.

"It`s already been four and a half hours since I last changed" she whispered.

While Blue was taking her sweet time, there was a knock on the door.

"Yo Blue! You home?"

Blue smirked as she finally recognized the familiar voice. How could she forget even after such a long time?

"I`ll be right there Red!" she replied.

"Alright then." said Red also known as the Fighter.

Since the two have known each other for a long time, surely their pokemon did too. Red was greeted by Blue`s cheerful pokemon Jiggly, Snubby, and Clefy who gladly opened the door for him.

"Thanks guys" said a smiling Red who was about to enter but then suddenly remembered. He called out all six of his Pokemon to be let out.

"Any of you guys want to play in the rain?" Asked Red. Saur,Poli, and Lax went to join Blasty and Ditty in the Rain while Pika and Vee sprinted inside to meet up with the rest of Blue`s pokemon. As for Aero, he flew up to the tree nearest to the cottage and rested their since he had a type disadvantage against water and couldn`t possibly fit inside Blue`s small home. Red felt bad for the little guy but he knew Aero would`nt go back inside the pokeball no matter what. Red shrugged it off, closed the door behind him, and sat on the couch. All of Red`s pokemon have been stuck inside their pokeballs today. In fact Red didn`t even plan on visiting Blue. He was just going out for a jog around Route 1 really, but it`s been awhile since he last saw Blue and Red remembered seeing pictures of her cottage on her FaceBook a few weeks ago when she first bought it. He liked it.

"Hey Red, how have you been?" Asked Blue as she returned from her trip to her bathroom.

"Just fine and you?" Replied Red.

"Same here. Just been in the house all day you know?"

"Cause of the rain huh?"

"Yep"

The Evolver and the Fighter chatted for awhile about their daily lives and what the`ve been up to lately etc, etc.

"So you`re still living with your mom?" teased Blue

"Shut up. I pay for the electric and gas bill at least. Oh and the cable bill too Ya know" said a slightly annoyed Red.

"That`s sweet of you. Paying for the bills to help your mother."

"It`s the least I can do."

"Still... We`re 28 Red. Don`t you think it`s time to look around for a home or at least an apartment?" Asked Blue who was growing abit concerned for Red.

"Believe me. I`m trying. It`s just hard you know? I was actually living in these apartments at one point just 2 years ago but then those damn people raised the bills so I couldnt pay for it. There was really no other place than home. "

"That`s rough. I know how that is but at least you had a home to go back to. I didn`t."

"I`m sorry to hear that blue" Replied Red. He was remembering the time when he failed to save her and her parents from Deoxys. It still stung Red like a bitch.

"Well even if they didn`t raise the bill, I still wouldv`e moved out." Said Red who was trying to change to subject desperately.

"Why`s that?" asked a curious Blue.

"Some slut upstairs would always stomp the floor and when I filed a complaint on her, she purposely stomped harder and louder. Man how that dumb red head annoyed me."

"Oh boy if I was there, I would`ve been knocking on her door and started trash talking her."

"You don`t know how badly I wanted to say things to her after she called me names bu-"

"What did she say?" Interrupted Blue who was growing angry for calling her Fighter names. Knowing Red was never the type to hit a woman or even argue with one over trivial things as a matter of fact.

"She would just call me spikey haired punk, penis head, lonely loser with no girlfriend and other names I would`nt rather talk about."

Blue was getting angered by this. She always liked Red in that lovey dovey way and couldn`t stand when people made fun of him. Especially girls. It`s fine when a guy punches you because that punch doesnt compare to the harsh insults that would stab one`s self esteem. Both Blue and Red knew this and times like that made Blue wish she was born a male instead. But she couldn`t change that nor will she ever will. Besides, if she was a guy she`d have to be gay for Red or not like him in that way at all. Blue couldn`t stand that thought.

"Maybe if you lived with me, things might`ve changed a bit" Said Red out of nowhere.

"Is he hitting on me?" thought Blue as she continued to stare at him. She couldn`t believe what came out of his mouth. Neither could Red really.

"Crap will she get the hidden message? If she does, will she accept?" Red was panicing as all these thoughts were charging at him from different directions. If she denied...

"Red"

Red snapped back into reality and looked over to Blue.

"Are you asking me out Red and don`t lie to me." Blue was smirking at her question and it only got wider and wider once she saw Red`s flustered face.

"Sooooo..um... don`t keep me waiting Red!" exclaimed Blue. Red didn`t know what to say. He had to hurry or else. He kept quiet until he realized that one simple word would solve everything.

"yes"

Not only did he decide that yes was the only simple solution. Red quickly pinned Blue underneath his body and started to kiss her forehead.

"Red?" shouted Blue. She was very surprised by this action of his and was still shocked. She wasn`t complaining however. Red moved toward her collarbone and started to kiss there too.

Blue was really enjoying this moment of bliss and was starting to make certian noises (wink wink) when he started to bite her neck.

"Ah! Red! no!" exclaimed Blue. She was actually just saying that. Blue didn`t want Red to stop anytime soon. She remembered something and looked up at the clock. "7:21" she thought to herself. Blue turned her atention back to Red and noticed something with wide eyes. At the window there was her Blastoise with a ditto on top of his head and a certian someone`s Venusaur with a Poliwrath sitting on it`s flower along with a usually lazy Snorlax but now with open eyes staring directly at the spot where Red and Blue were at.

"Go away you guys!" yelled Blue and tried shooing the pokemon away but to her dismay, the group of pokemon only smiled. She was getting a bit annoyed by this and just decided to ignore them and look away. This would`ve worked if Clefy,Jiggly,and Snubby were`nt peeking from a the corner of the kitchen along with Vee and Pika. "Just forget about them Blue." whispered Red in her ear. Blue was starting to get goosebumps from Red`s hot breath.

"It`s not easy for me Red." moaned Blue.

"Then I`ll make it easier for you" said Red.

Blue was going to question him but right after that, he plunged his hands up her shirt. Normally she would`ve slapped someone for doing that but since this was Red...well it was different. The two spent half an hour teasing each other but it was mostly Red doing the teasing. It was a bit ironic that Blue was always the one to make Red blush and flirt with him at times yet here she is getting turned on by Red and his magic fingers. It was pretty funny really. Red was now tugging at her skirt and that`s when she really found it hard to stop him. It was for a good reason but still. Fun had to be over some time.

"Red I think we should stop." said the Evolver.

"And why is that? You don`t want a little Red destroying the cottage?" Red joked.

"Well... that too but It`s something else also"

"Like?"

"..." Blue couldn`t help but feel embarrassed for the reason why she`s going to stop him. After coming this far too.

Red wasn`t going to wait an eternity for an answer and pulled down her skirt along with her underwear.

"Red no! I was going to tell you-"

"That you`re on your period" replied a sad Red.

"yes"

Red could see all the blood coming out of Blue now that her underwear was off. Personally he would`nt have minded getting his cock bloody but seeing how Blue was really embarrassed by this and went as far as stopping him, Red decided to stop here for now.

"You could have told me you know." Red was a bit disappointed by this but he wasn`t mad.

"Well you could have told me before you jumped me" replied Blue

"Touche"

After getting fixed up and putting all the large pokemon inside their respective pokeballs, Blue finally had the courage to tell Red.

"You can swing by next week"

THE END

Author`s note: I thought Author`s notes was an option by FF but I realized that you actually have to type it all here in the same document.

Anyways, I wanted to do a fic where Red wants to bang Blue but she`s on her . and yeah. Red`s like oh sorry Blue, maybe next time. I was just curious about that. I`m pretty sure this happens in real life too. Here on FF, there`s lemons and such but what if the girl is on her period?

I just wrote this out of boredom really.


	2. The Sleep Over

Ok so you guys have been waiting almost a year for this so here it is, the second chapter of Stupid Blood! Sorry for taking so long but I was sorta planning it out and sorta being lazy haha. Anyways enjoy! Btw should I make a lemon scene? I'd have to change the rating but eh...

As usual I don't own Pokemon. Blah Blah Blah...

'_Next week_?' Thought Red. He knew that meant they could finish up what they started but now that he was out his hormone's control, he was having some guilt about almost forcing Blue into having sex with him. He just pounced her and Red was being swallowed up by lust. It felt right then but now he feels like killing himself for almost raping his best girlfriend.

..._Girlfriend_...

"Oh yeah..." He whispered. Red was sorta going out with Blue? Well they obviously just told each other about their feelings for one another and acted upon those words to prove it. But Red still hasn't "**officially**" asked Blue out. To Red, telling someone about your feelings and asking for their approval was different than just telling.

"Oy Blue... We're now going out now right?"

"Well~ " Blue giggled."You never asked me so I can't say yet!"

'_Damn woman_!' thought Red. '_It's like she can read me_!'

"So... um... would you erm... fuck..."

"Red!"

"Go out with me?"

"Of course not!"

"What!" Red shouted. After all that, she just says no!?

"Hehehe! I'm just playing Red! Learn to take a joke. Yes I'll go out with you!"

Again. He fell for it again. How can he have **NOT **seen this coming. Blue always messed with him, even as kids. So after all these years, Red still falls into her mental traps, she toys with him. Words could'nt described the embarrassment he felt right now.

"Aww Red your face is glowing your name!"

'_Great. I'm blushing. That's just fucking fantastic.' _He thought. Red and Blue then noticed all their Pokemon roaring in laughter at the scene. It was like they were in an amnie or manga. Red then hung his head low in embarrassment at being laughed at by his pokemon. '_Some champion I am... oh wait. I WAS." _

Red remembered he left the title to some girl way back 3 years ago. The Pokemon league only allowed those from ages 10 to 25 enter. Obviously Red was past the age of 25 and left. Of course without a fight; where else could he have gotten his nickname? Long story short, Red will always be remembered as one of the best champions ever but it was time for someone to claim the title and many failed to steal for the last 14 years.

"Red?" Said Blue.

"Oh sorry. I was having a blast to the past hehe."

"Pokemon champion title?"

"Yep"

"Aww Red. Don't get sad. You had fun; we all did and time went by. You have to have given up the title one day."

"..."

"Hey don't start being silent again haha. But in all seriousness, you did great and the things you've done will be written down in history for all to see."

"hmm... yeah you're right. I do want my title back but it's time to move on. Thanks Blue."

"No problem" Blue replied. "So I'm guessing you want to spend the night don't you?"

"What! No! I mean I do want to but we just barely star-" Red was silenced by Blue's kiss.

"Red there's no way I'm letting you go back home during that storm.

Red noticed through the window that the rain got heavier and the clouds turned darker. '_Oh shit! Aero!' _thought Red. He rushed to the front door and called for his aerodactyl. The poor thing was weak to water! How could Red have forgotten? Luckly. Aero was safe in his tree and quickly swooped down into it's pokeball's direction. Red decided to call the rest of his Pokemon back in since they were too big to fit inside Blue's cottage.

"Hey Blue aren't you going to call your Pokemon back in?"

"Yeah I'm just trying to find their pokeballs. Just need Blasty's."

"You lost them!?"

"No! I just... misplaced them! Anyways I found Blasty's! Move it!" shouted Blue as she shoved Red aside and called her pokemon back in. She quickly closed the door and locked it to prevent anymore cold air to get in. She then proceeded to close the window for the same purpose.

"Ugh. Now it's cold." she said.

"Just turn up the heater or something"

"Red... there's no heater in this house. That was one of the drawbacks..."

"Well shit, now how are we gonna keep warm?"

"I know! ~" Blue then sprinted to her room and grabbed her warm fuzzy blanket and ran back into the living room. She tackle hugged Red with the blanket wrapped around them and they both fell on the couch.

"Blue!" screamed Red.

"Hehehe! This will keep us warm!"

Red noticed how close his face was to Blue's and how she was sitting on his lap. Their bodies were a little too close...

"Hey Blu-"

"You smell like sweat..."

"What? "

" You smell pretty bad Red. I'll let you shower and I'll wash your clothes for you."

"Gee your so nice..."

"Yes now go. Bathrooms on the left. Just leave your clothes on the floor near the door and Ill come by to pick them up."

"Ok then" replied Red as he headed for the shower. '_God she's so weird haha_.' He thought. Red finally started to take off his clothes once he was inside the bath room. As he was waiting for the water to warm up, Red snatched up his track jacket and took a whiff. '_UGH! She was right. I do did I have to smell it? bleh...' _Red jumped into the shower that oddly enough had no doors or curtains to conceil his naked ass to Blue. '_Just what she wanted...Sneaky woman. Smart, but sneaky.'_ He noticed that Blue only had feminine smelling shampoo and conditioner. '_Strawberries... I'm going to smell like strawberries tonight.' _He thought. Red sighed as he squirted the substance into his hand and scrubbed his raven black hair.

AN: So what did you guys think? Good? I think I've improved from the last chapter which proves my year of planning the next few chapters wasn't a waste! Horray! Next chapter should be up sooner or later


End file.
